1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates generally to manufacturing electronic circuit assemblies, and in particular to the molding process of a molded matrix array package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molded matrix array packages are underfilled and overmolded in a single step. This may include several flip chips mounted on a substrate. After underfilling and overmolding all of the flip chips on the substrate, the individual flip chips may be singulated into packages. Variations in the mold flow both on top and on bottom of the flip chips can cause multiple problems in the molding process. In addition, because the molding compound can flow around and over each die prior to a molding compound underfilling the die, air may be trapped under the die. The trapped air under the die may cause a void that will decrease reliability in the package. To reduce the size of the void in a conventional process, a low pressure region may be created in the mold chase to eliminate trapped air. In addition, a small hole may be poked through the substrate under each die to allow air in the void to escape as the molding process finishes. However, using a low pressure region or poking a hole in the substrate may increase the cost of producing the package and may reduce the reliability of the package.